The birth of an old evil
by Usuian13
Summary: This is an AU in which Chase, Wuya, and kinda Bean are untrained new evil. I'm not sure how far would I go, I might play a lot with the characters, eventual chack, criticism is welcome, and thanks.


This is annoying.

Chase thinks as he smiles.

A old lady caresses his face and touches his hair that is breaded on the side. She speaks about him like he was not there, directing all of her questions and praise to mister Hannibal. Chase mentions that he indeed understands english, and though his pronunciation is poor at best -he can participate on a conversation.

The woman laughs and talks towards Hannibal.

"Sorry. But I had no idea what he is saying...but is adorable how hard he is trying!"

A heavy hand appears on Chase's shoulder, suggesting the boy to behave, so Chase smiles again and plays dummy as his new stepfather solves the conflict.

Eventually the woman grows tired of the boy and moves to another group. Hannibal moves and Chase follows.

The boy knows he is not behaving as he should, as he was instructed, but is so hard to be…to be a decoration.

"Are you tired? Chase." Mister Hannibal asks with fake concerned. "Maybe a little over well? This is a different environment than your... _humble_ village. Or any of the houses that had foster you...though those who thought you would be a right fit for their home are many. This. This is not what you are used to."

The tiles alone of the ballroom where they stand are more valuable than Chase's whole village. The walls are decorated with master pieces, statues made of marble stand tall in all of their distinctive shapes, chandeliers shine from the ceiling, musicians dress in silk calmly play…

It is not a different environment, is a different world.

Chase keeps his face free of emotion.

He knows what Mister Hannibal is doing, and he knows that to be adopted by the rich creep is the only chance Chase has to reach all his goals. Chase knows that he has no power on this deal, and he must do as he is told and more.

"I'm excited." Chase says with a smile so wide that hurts his jaw. "I'm sorry if I appear too enthusiastic."

He says trying to seem sincere. Hannibal gives him an humm and they proceed with the introductions.

Chase was quiet through most of the conversations, and he told himself that he wasn't missing anything of interest.

He was mister Hannibal bold act of charity, he was the very, very-very much _so_ lucky boy, and he was pretty and allegedly smart, and he would do well at school.

Chase smiles as a middle age man talks about him like he is not there. The man touches the boy's suit, like to check the material or something.

"A Brioni~" The man says like it means something. "A keeper?"

Chase tries to not to react to the new information 'a keeper?' Have Hannibal pick up other children? and where are they now? Is this a common information or is this man special to privy information.

"This one is special." Hannibal answers.

Chase controls his breathing as he was taught.

" **Are you special?"** The man asks Chase, it was the first question direct it to the boy and his mouth was suddenly dry.

Chase was born on a small province in China, where people farm from the first day they walk to the last they close their eyes. A few towns away there is a temple, a monk told him that he could become something great -that he had a power few possessed. But that was not enough.

That's when Hannibal appeared.

Chase was practicing his fighting technique at the deep end of the forest in a night with no moon, when he felt the presence of a stranger. Chase had never seen a foreigner in person. The man was tall and broad, his red hair was messy, he was dressed on a western suit, and he had a sickeningly smile. But the really unnerving part was how calm he was. A small fire ball rested on Chase hand, and the stranger walked towards the boy who hurry to extinguish the fire.

The man spoke in perfect Cantonese Chinese; he spoke like he was telling a riddle. He said his name was Hannibal Roy Bean, and he told Chase about legends and lore. He said he could see power and ambition in him -he could see a young dragon, then he offered Chase a deal.

"Can you understand me? Can he understand me?"

" **Yes**." Chase answers. "I'm _very_ special."

The man didn't ask anymore questions.

Hannibal observes the boy. Though young, Chase has potential but he also has a strong sense of self-worth. Roy smiles as he looks at Chase, he is going to break the boy and make him into something useful.


End file.
